Spy Organization of Konoha
by Indi.S-chan
Summary: Update Chapter 5. "Tapi ibu... aku khawatir dengan keadaan Hinata. Aku takut dia terus merasa kesakitan, aku takut dia harus terus merasa kedinginan, aku takut... aku takut kalau nantinya dia tak akan sadar..." Naruto berbicara lirih. Gomen lama, RnR?
1. Chapter 1

Alohaaaaaaaaaaaa semuuuuuaaaaaaaaaa . . .

Indi termasuk author baru di sini . . .

Jadi maaf kalo msih bnyak yg salah, and mohon bantuannya yaw . .

Indi : "Om Masashi saya mohon berikanlah naruto pada saya*Mata berkaca-kaca(lebay-mode-on) . ."

Masashi Kishimoto : "Tidak akan pernah, walaupun kau memohon-mohon sperti itu! Huahahaha . . .uhuk-uhuk . ."

Indi : "Tidaaaak . .*sambil megang kepala*".

Ok, maafkan tingkah Indi yang gaje bgt ini . . .kesimpulannya adalah Naruto merupakan milik Om Masashi Kishimoto, sedangkan Spy Organization of Konoha ini dibuat dan milik Indi . .

Warning : Gaje, OOC, dll...

If you don't like don't read, ok . .

Selamat membaca . .

Spy Organization of Konoha

Chapter 1

Ini mengenai sebuah organisasi mata-mata yang berisi orang-orang yang memiliki kemampuan khusus. Baik itu dalam hal akademis, non akademis, ataupun hal lainnya yang tak bisa kau bayangkan. Setiap kelompok terdiri dari tiga orang, terdiri dari seorang yang akan mengawasi melalui monitor dalam markas dan 2 orang lainnya akan masuk ke daerah atau tempat musuh.

Biasanya keluarga yang kedua orangtuanya adalah mata-mata akan menjadikan anaknya mata-mata juga, tetapi ada beberapa yang tidak. Lalu ada pula yang sebagian keluarga termasuk orangtuanya bukanlah seorang mata-mata, jadi mereka akan merahasiakan pekerjaan mereka sebagai mata-mata di kehidupan aslinya dan membuat alasan palsu untuk bekerja secara rahasia dan diam-diam. Jadi semua mata-mata melakukan kehidupan ganda, yaitu memiliki kehidupan biasa di masyarakat dan menjadi seorang mata-mata.

Sedangkan markasnya tersebar di berbagai negara dan dibagi lagi tergantung kota atau daerahnya. Dan mata-mata yang sedang kita bicarakan ini, menggabungkan jurus ninja mereka dengan berbagai teknik bela diri dan juga senjata-senjata modern. Setiap anggota yang berada di kelompoknya tidak tetap, tergantung dari misi, dan kita bisa bebas menolak jika kita merasa tak sanggup atau tak bisa melanjutkan misi itu(tapi harus dengan alasan yang logis atau karena keadaan yang mendesak). Jadi, walaupun kita memiliki orangtua ataupun saudara yang juga bekerja sebagai mata-mata, belum tentu kita akan sekelompok dengan mereka.

Jika misi itu biasa atau mudah maka hanya surat yang akan dikirim atau diberikan, tapi jika misi itu sulit ataupun sangat rahasia maka mereka akan dipanggil langsung untuk menghadap pimpinan. Dan pimpinan yang berada di Konoha City ini adalah seorang wanita tua yang berhasil awet muda dengan jurus rahasianya*coba tebak siapa?, cluenya adalah sexy, tua tapi awet muda dan berambut pirang*.

Dan sekarang terdapat 3 orang mata-mata yang telah dipanggil untuk menghadap pimpinan ke dalam ruangannya.

"Nah, sekarang aku akan mulai menjelaskan masalahnya...(sambil membolak-balik halaman)... Pertama, klien kita merupakan kakak dari Uchiha Sasuke yaitu.." tiba-tiba naruto berteriak sehingga ucapan wanita itu terpotong.

"Apa! Jadi Itachi-nii yang . ." 'bletak', mendaratlah sebuah pukulan di kepala naruto.

"Ittai! Ibu, kenapa memukulku sih! Kan sakit!" katanya sambil mengusap-usap kepala.

"Makanya, dengarkan dulu sampai selesai naruto! Ini misi penting!" ucap Kushina sambil sedikit mengancam*seram*, naruto kemudian diam seribu bahasa.

"Ehem . . .Baiklah, akan kulanjutkan... Uchiha Itachi sebagai klien meminta kalian untuk menyusup dan mencari tahu tentang isi dan denah rumah serta kegiatan dari seorang seniman terkenal, yang kita ketahui sebagai Orochimaru. Ia menduga Orochimaru melakukan percobaan aneh untuk membalas dendam pada kita, karena telah diusir dari markas kita... Hm...sebenarnya sih itu hanya alasan lain, karena sepertinya ia takut orochimaru akan mengambil adik kesayangannya yaitu Sasuke*mereka semua sweatdrop saat mendengarnya karena wanita itu berkata dengan menggerutu*...Dasar brother compleks itu..." setelah selesai, ia pun mengambil sebuah kertas berisi formulir untuk menyatakan kesediaan seorang mata-mata untuk menerima permintaan klien.

"Naruto, apakah kau siap menerima pekerjaan ini?" sebuah pertanyaan meluncur dari mulutnya lagi.

"Ya, tentu saja!" jawab pemuda bermata sky blue itu kelewat semangat . . .

"Kushina?"

"Tentu aku siap" terdengar jawaban lain dari mulut seorang wanita berambut merah.

"Minato?"

"Tentu aku akan menerimanya!" sahut orang terakhir yang ditanyai wanita sexy berambut pirang tersebut . .

"Bagus! Kalian akan mulai bekerja besok, ingat! cari informasi sebanyak mungkin... nah, sekarang kalian boleh pergi . ." setelah berkata begitu, ketiga mata-mata itu menghilang dan meninggalkan kabut kecil serta bunyi pof.

Esok harinya, atau tepatnya malam hari di sebuah rumah megah, milik seorang seniman terkenal yang agak gila(memang tak waras). Rumah itu sangat luas hingga diduga atau mungkin memang hampir seluas lapangan sepak bola, dengan biaya yang sanggup membuatmu mati daripada harus membayarnya*lebay-mode-on*. Di sana ada 2 lelaki yang sedang menyamar dan bersembunyi untuk bisa masuk ke dalam rumah, di tempat lain, yaitu markas rahasia keluarga Namikaze. Terdapat seorang wanita yang sedang membaca profil targetnya, sambil sesekali melihat monitor untuk membantu mereka mengawasi keadaan.

**Profil Target**

Nama : Orochimaru(nama keluarga tidak diketahui dengan jelas)

Status : mantan mata-mata

Jenis kelamin : X gender/banci*orochimaru : 'Apuuaa'(alay)*. Tapi baru-baru ini diketahui ia telah kembali ke jalannya yang benar, menjadi seorang lelaki sejati[diketahui melalui tangan kanannya yaitu Kabuto].

Asal : Konoha City

Tempat tinggal : sebuah desa kecil yang berada di pinggiran Konoha City

Pekerjaan : Seniman, pengusaha, dokter bedah, and blablabla*author males nulis, hehehe*. Dan diketahui bekerja dalam segala jenis pekerjaan yang sadis serta termasuk orang penting dalam dunia gelap.

Umur : tidak diketahui[menurut salah satu muridnya yaitu Tayuya, ia berumur sekitar 60 tahunan, tapi ia melakukan operasi plastik berkali-kali hingga wajahnya terlihat seperti berumur 20-an. Pernah sekali ia melihat foto asli orochimaru sebelum operasi, setelah itu ia tidak mau datang mengunjungi orochimaru selama sebulan untuk mempersiapkan batinnya, dan sempat juga mengalami sesak nafas yang berlebihan].

Sifat : kejam, sadis, picik, dll(pikirkan saja semua sifat buruk yang ada di otakmu kemudian campur jadi satu dan tambahkan bumbu sadis, itulah sifat asli Orochimaru)

Hoby : menonton film horor atau bedah, yang lebih sering berisi adegan sadis. Mencari kelemahan orang.

Ambisi : menjadikan Sasuke sebagai muridnya dan hidup abadi.

_**Pendapat mata-mata yang bertanggung jawab :**_

Number 1 : "Aku tak menyangka teman guruku memiliki sifat dan hobby yang aneh bin kejam...hal yang paling ingin kutanyakan adalah 'Orochomaru sebenarnya ber-gender apa?'..."

Number 2 : "Kupikir ia adalah orang hebat dengan nilai seni yang tinggi... tapi ternyata Cuma seorang psikopat yang berambisi hidup abadi... aku ingin sekali Tayuya menjawab pertanyaanku... karena saat aku bertanya seperti ini, 'sebenarnya wajah Orochimaru yang asli seperti apa?' ia langsung pucat dan sepertinya hampir muntah, lalu pergi tanpa sempat menjawab pertanyaanku menuju toilet..."

Number 3 : "Sebenarnya berita bahwa sahabatku Sasuke sejak lama diincar Orochimaru, sudah lama kuketahui... tapi soal gender serta apa yang ingin atau bisa dilakukan Orochimaru pada Sasuke membuatku merinding... karena mungkin saja Orochimaru ingin menjalin hubungan 'lebih' dengan Sasuke,,,"*Sasuke : 'Naruto... apa yang kau pikirkan!' tanyanya dengan hawa membuhuh, Naruto : 'Sabar Sasuke, aku ha..nya.. berpikir b..bah..wa ia ingin ... hubungan kekasih denganmu . .ups'naruto terhenti sambil menutup mulutnya. Kemudian kata-kata yang keluar adalah 'Maaaaaaaaf' teriak naruto sambil berlari agar tak tertangkap sasuke yang mengejarnya dengan sharingan yang aktif*.

Ok, kembali kepada dua orang mata-mata yang sedang menyamar, yaitu menjadi pelayan*yang so pasti tampan bgt*. Dan seorang mata-mata wanita yang sedang membantu mengawasi keadaan di markas rahasia mereka.

"Number 3, apakah kau mendengar ibu?" terdengar sebuah suara dari headseat samaran milik pemuda yang sedang ditanya itu.

"Ibu jangan menyebut diri ibu dengan sebutan ibu, sekarang kan kita sedang bekerja... ingat, Number 2" ucap sang anak lirih agar tak didengar.

"Iya baiklah, maaf, maaf. Ini 'kan pertama kalinya kita sekeluarga bekerjasama. . ibu jadi lupa.." kata wanita tersebut tanpa dosa. "Number 1, apa kau mendengarku?"

"Ya, sangat jelas malah ... Number 2 bisakah kau menjauhkan mulutmu dari speakernya, karena suaramu keras sekali.." ujarnya berbisik sambil mengusap-usap telinganya yang sakit, tapi sama sekali tidak membantu mengurangi rasa sakitnya.

"Oh, maaf.." ia berkata sambil menjauhkan mulutnya dari speaker. Sekali lagi wanita itu atau lebih dikenal dengan nama Kushina, menatap monitor besar. Yang menunjukkannya gambar tempat mereka(number 1 & 2) memata-matai musuh, melalui kamera tersembunyi berukuran super duper kecil yang terpasang pada pakaian mereka. Kushina juga sempat meng-hack komputer musuh agar bisa melihat mereka melalui kamera pengawas, dan mengubahnya supaya musuh tetap melihat gambar ruangan yang kosong.

TBC

Thanks 4 read . .

Indi mohon saran dan kritik dari semua yaw . .

Review Please,.,


	2. Chapter 2

Haaaaaaaaaaaaaiiiiii . .

Sorry mesti nunggu agak lama, soalnya Indi baru selesai UTS(ulangan tengah semester). .Doa'in yaw biar nilai Indi ga jelek*ngarep* . .

Indi kali ini membawa chapter duanya . .

Maaf kalo ada readers yang ga login trus ga bisa review fict ini. .itu karena Indi waktu itu masih ga ngerti caranya . .tapi akhirnya temen Indi ngasih tau*thaks for Aris*. .

_Sedikit dialog dari saya :_

Indi : "Omma(Om Masashi) saya minta naruto yaw*kawai eyes no jutsu*"

Masashi Kisimoto : "Tidak boleh! Trus ngapain kamu pake-pake mangil saya Omma? Emank saya nenek kamu?*emosi tingkat tinggi*"

Indi : "Bukannya gitu . .tapi kan lebih manis kalo dipanggil Omma . ."

Masashi Kishimoto : "Mananya manis? Emank saya kelainan apa! Dasar tak tau sopan santun, saya tendang kamu"

Indi : "Tidaaaaaaaak*ditendang sampai ke ujung langit, dan diakhiri dengan bunyi 'ting' serta sinar yang menyilaukan*"

Maafkan sekali lagi ke-gajean Indi . . tapi dari situ sudah dapat kita ketahui bahwa Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto, dan Spy Organization of Konoha Chapter 2 dibuat dan milik Indi . .

Warning : Gaje, OOC, dll...

**If you don't like, don't read.**

**Selamat membaca . .**

Spy Organization of Konoha

Chapter 2

Di kediaman Orochimaru yang sama(tapi berbeda ruangan) dengan keluarga Namikaze. Seorang wanita Hyuuga berambut indigo sedang berada di ruang makan lantai 1, ia menyusup ke dalam kira-kira beberapa jam saat Naruto dan kedua orangtuanya memasuki kediaman itu.

Hinata berada di ruangan itu bersama dengan beberapa pelayan lainnya dan murid-murid Orochimaru.

Mereka adalah seorang wanita bernama Tayuya, lelaki berkepribadian ganda dengan nama Sakon, Kidomaru yang bertangan panjang(suka mencuri), dan si gendut Jirobou. Mereka berempat adalah anak-anak yatim piatu yang sengaja diadopsi Orochimaru karena memiliki bakat khusus. Tapi ada seorang lelaki lagi yang lebih berbakat dari mereka, bernama Kimimaro. Dan Kimimaro juga merupakan target awal Orochimaru. Sayangnya ia telah meninggal.

Dulu Orochimaru dengan sengaja membunuh seluruh keluarga Kimimaro agar ia bisa mendapatkan hak asuh serta otomatis memilikinya. Kimimaro tentu saja tak mengetahui hal itu. Beberapa tahun setelahnya, Orochimaru 'jatuh hati' pada Kimimaro yang telah menginjak usia remaja, tapi sayang . . .Kimimaro mengidap penyakit mematikan, sehingga umurnya hanya tinggal beberapa bulan. . . akhirnya ia pun tiada.

Oleh sebab itu Orochimaru mengganti target hatinya menjadi Uchiha Sasuke. . . Karena Sasuke jugalah, wanita Hyuuga berambut indigo, dengan paras cantik berpakaian maid tersebut berada di sini. Da tak lupa ia juga melakukan penyamaran dengan menggunakan wig kriting dengan warna coklat, dan lensa kontak warna hitam yang menutupi warna mata lavendernya.

Wanita yang dimaksud adalah Hyuuga Hinata*Ok, guys. . . jangan salah paham dulu, Hinata bukan pelayan, dan TIDAK MUNGKIN dia menjadi pelayan Orochimaru*. Ia diminta pimpinan Organisasi mata-mata Konoha City alias Tsunade, untuk menyusup ke kediaman ini, tapi misinya tentu saja berbeda dengan Naruto.

Misinya adalah mengambil barang-barang milik Sasuke yang telah dicuri Orochimaru, dan ia simpan di kediamannya sendiri. Tentu saja klien dari misi ini adalah Sasuke sendiri.

Tetapi saat Hinata dan timnya(Hyuuga Neji & Hyuuga Hanabi) bertanya 'barang-apa-itu-?', Tsunade hanya memberikannya sepucuk surat. Yang hanya boleh dibuka saat sampai ke kamar Orochimaru(yang diduga menjadi tempat persembunyian barang itu) sehubungan dengan permintaan Sasuke.

Sebenarnya Neji ingin ikut, tapi ia sempat mengalami patah tulang kaki beberapa hari sebelum melakukan misi. Jadi hanya Hinata seorang yang masuk ke kediaman Orochimaru, sedangkan dua orang lainnya mengawasi keadaan Hinata melalui markas rahasia keluarga Hyuuga.

_Dalam ruang makan, kediaman Orochimaru._

Hinata bersama deretan pelayan lain sedang berdiri menempel membelakangi dinding ruang makan yang berada agak jauh di samping meja makan, untuk mengawasi kalau-kalau murid-murid Orochimaru memerlukan tambahan makanan/meminta masakan lain.

"Hei, apa kalian tahu Oro-sensei(sebutan Orochimaru) gendernya menyimpang **LAGI**?" Tanya Tayuya (memberi penekanan pada kata **LAGI**), memecah keheningan.

"Tentu saja!" Jawab Sakon dan Kidomaru serempak. Sedang si Jirobou yang dari tadi dengan ganas memakan makanannya, spontan menghentikan kegiatannya. Ketiga temannya kaget bukan main, bayangkan . . Jirobou yang sanggup memakan 1 tong nasi, 2 kg daging sapi, 3 kg daging hiu*?*, 4 daging paus utuh*wah, Indi makin ngaco nih . .* dan sebagainya yang tidak terganggu acara makannya walau terjadi gempa bumi hebat, hujan badai, gunung meletus bahkan tanah terbelah*alay*. Sekarang ia berhenti hanya karena mendengar kata 'gender(Orochimaru) yang menyimpang **LAGI**'

"Ada apa bo?" tanya Tayuya (khawatir, heboh, ketakutan *mix semua itu dan tambahkan hiasan*). Jirobou hanya menggeleng pelan sebagai jawaban.

"Apakah dunia akan berakhir? Atau Oro-sensei punya pacar baru?" Kidomaru bertanya lebih heboh. Gelengan kepala lagi dari Jirobou.

"Mungkinkah. . .Oro-sensei kembali menjadi lelaki sejati?" Tanya/teriak/histeris Sakon. Kali ini semua melihat ke arahnya. Tapi tentu saja itu TIDAK MUNGKIN, dan Jirobou pun menggeleng sangat keras seperti ingin disko.

...

Sunyi . .

...

"Aku . . . hanya trauma dengan . . ." Akhirnya Jirobou buka mulut.

"Lelaki?" sambung Tayuya.

"Banci?" sambung Sakon lagi.

"Gender menyimpang?" Kidomaru menyambung lagi.

"Yah . .hampir semua yang kalian katakan benar, kecuali lelaki. Kalian tahu kan Oro-sensei gendernya menyimpang lagi . ." Lanjut Jirobou, semua mengangguk menyetujui perkataannya,

"Dan karena itu, akhir-akhir ini perlakuannya makin menyimpang . . ." LAGI semua menggangguk, tapi makin keras. Jirobou menghela napas pelan,

"T..tadi pagi..saat kalian masih berlatih... aku sedang makan di ruangan ini...lalu Oro-sensei datang, ia makan seperti biasa, tapi sepertinya ia terus-terusan melihat ke arahku" **Semua orang mulai membeku.** "...saat aku selesai makan..dan baru saja aku berdiri, mendadak Oro-sensei berkata begini padaku _'seandainya kau kurus, pasti kau akan terlihat tampan. .dan sifatmu juga lumayan polos . . mungkin . . aku akan suka padamu lho'_ sambil tersenyum menjijikkan... tiiiiidaaaaaak" teriaknya SANGAT HISTERIS. **Ok, semua **_**sudah**_** membeku.**

Setelah itu, sunyi memenuhi ruangan dan mereka makan dengan sangat tidak lahap. Tayuya memutuskan bahwa ia akan mencari pekerjaan baru, sedang tiga orang lainnya sudah memutuskan dengan pasti TIDAK AKAN BERADA DI DEKAT Orochimaru (menjaga jarak 10 meter darinya). Dan tentu mereka akan keluar dari kediaman Orochimaru secepatnya.

Neji + Hanabi yang telah mendengarkan dan melihat kejadian itu melalui monitor, hanya bisa membeku dan shock.

_Bagaimana dengan Hinata yang melihatdan mendengar secara langsung? _

Ia sudah membeku dari tadi dengan muka pucat serta mengalami shock berat. Dan berpikir bahwa memang sudah pasti Tsunade-sama menganggap tugas ini berbahaya, karena Orang yang menjadi target(Orochimaru) sangat amat berbahaya*dalam berbagai arti*. Setelah bangkit dari keadaan 'beku' dan shocknya, ia kemudian melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari ruangan itu(agar ia tak mendengar hal yang lebih mengerikan lagi).

"Aku harus mengambil barang milik Sasuke secepatnya, dan SEGERA pergi dari tempat ini!" gumam Hinata pelan sambil terus berjalan di koridor.

"Neji-nii, Hanabi-chan apakah ada ruangan yang kalian lihat(dalam monitor, melalui kamera pengawas) ruangan yang mungkin merupakan kamar Orochimaru?" tanya Hinata sedikit berbisik melalui speaker tersembunyinya.

"Ada sih . .Tapi nee-chan harus naik 1 lantai untuk bisa ke sana. ." Terdengar suara Hanabi.

"Hanabi-chan, bukankah ruangan itu terlalu **mencolok**. Apalagi yang kita cari hanya barang Sasuke saja . ." Neji menimpali perkataan adik sepupunya itu sambil tetap menatap monitornya.

"Iya memang . .Tapi Orochimaru itu 'kan pasti tidak tanggung-tanggung melakukan sesuatu kalau sudah menyangkut orang yang disukainya. Buktinya, kita sudah mendengar kelakuan Orochimaru dari perkataan muridnya tadi . ." jelas Hanabi panjang lebar.

"Benar juga . ." kali ini Neji bergidik mengingat perkataan Jirobou tadi.

Hening sejenak . .

"Berarti sudah bisa diputuskan kalau kamar Orochimaru ada di lantai 2 . ." Neji bersuara lagi, mengalihkan pembicaraan TERLARANG itu.

"Baiklah, aku ingin Neji-nii memberiku instruksi menuju ke sana! Dan Hanabi-chan . .tolong awasi keadaan agar nanti nee-chan tidak ketahuan . ." Hinata kembali bersuara.

"Ok!" jawab kedua Hyuuga lainnya kompak.

Setelah itu Hinata sedikit mempercepat langkahnya untuk menyamai instruksi-instruksi yang keluar dari mulut Neji. Seperti belok kananlah, kirilah, jalan teruslah, sapalah, beri salamlah, makanlah*?*. *Yang terakhir tidak termasuk*.

Akhirnya . .saat Hinata baru saja sampai di lantai 2(belum sempat Neji menjelaskan keadaan orang-orang di lantai itu), Ia sudah dikejutkan oleh kesibukan pelayan yang berseliweran membawa hidangan-hidangan mewah menuju sebuah ruangan. Dengan pintu besar yang terbuka lebar memperlihatkan kemewahan orang-orang yang berada di sana.

Kabuto yang saat itu memimpin para pelayan(agar tak ada yang -mungkin saja- memanfaatkan keadaan dan meracuni hidangan mewah itu), melihat Hinata yang masih bengong memperhatikan kerumunan pelayan yang berjalan.

"Hei! Pelayan yang di sana!" Teriak Kabuto pada Hinata tiba-tiba.

Kali ini Hinata kaget sekaligus bingung, ia melihat ke kiri dan kanan . .tak ada orang selain dia. Lalu dia menunjuk dirinya sendiri, sambil memberi tatapan –anda memanggil saya?- pada Kabuto.

"Iya, kamu!" Kabuto jengkel, dan berteriak makin keras.

Hinata mencoba mengingat, siapa lelaki yang memanggilnya itu. Untung saja memori otaknya merespon dengan latar belakang bohlam lampu yang menyala di atas kepalanya. "A-ada apa tutuan Kabuto?".

"Cepat ambilkan jubah Tuan Orochimaru di kamarnya!" Katanya sambil menunjuk ke arah sebuah ruangan yang dari jauh(berlawanan arah dengan ruang dansa) terlihat mencolok dengan pintu yang dihiasi butiran mutiara di ujung koridor.

"Jas yang seperti apa tuan?"

"Jas MEWAH yang berisi taburan permata dengan kerah tinggi dan bagian bawahnya berumbai-rumbai, dan INGAT! Warnanya Perak. ." jawabnya cepat. Hinata kemudian mengangguk dan langsung berjalan agak cepat meninggalkan Kabuto menuju ruangan yang ditunjuk.

Saat berjalan, Hinata sempat melihat deretan foto Orochimaru yang terpajang di dinding, sebagian besar memperlihatkan wajah Orochimaru dengam senyum mengerikannya dan itu semua di CLOSE UP. Kemudian Hinata memutuskan untuk terus melihat koridor tanpa memperhatikan foto-foto mengerikan yang terpampang*silahkan readers bayangkan sendiri*.

Setelah sampai di depan pintu, Hinata mengetuk pintu sebentar, takut kalau-kalau ada orang(Orochimaru) di dalam. Tapi setelah beberapa menit menunggu tak ada jawaban, ia memutuskan kalau di dalam kosong. Segera ia membuka pintu, dan masuk ke dalam.

Hal pertama yang ia pikirkan mengenai kamar ini adalah SANGAT MENCOLOK. Bayangkan saja, tempat tidur King size berada tak jauh di depan Hinata(tepat di tengah-tengah) menempel di dinding. Dengan spray blink-blink serta tak Lupa gambar Orochimaru yang di-CLOSE UP pada selimutnya. . . Lalu agak jauh di samping kanannya terhadap meja rias besar dengar cermin yang tak kalah besar dengan taburan permata yang menutupi pinggiran kacanyanya, dan jauh di samping meja itu terdapat pintu yang menghubungkan ruangan itu dengan kamar mandi mewah milik Orochimaru. Kemudian beberapa langkah di samping kiri tempat tidur itu terdapat pintu-pintu lemari yang banyak untuk menghubungkannya dengan ruangan di samping kamar itu . . yang berisi pakaian, sepatu, sendal, dsb yang sangat banyak.

Hinata tentu masih kaget dengan suasana kamar yang SANGAT BERBEDA ini. Tapi yang lebih mengagetkan adalah. . .saat Hinata menatap ke atas(prinsip mata-mata untuk selalu memperhatikan sekeliling), sesosok lelaki menatap dirinya dengan rambut pirang jabriknya yang menjuntai, dan kakinya menempel pada langit-langit kamar tepat di atas dirinya(langit-langit kamarnya lumayan tinggi, kayak model rumah barat . . .

Orang itu tak lain dan tak bukan adalah. . .

TBC

Balasan review anda . .

**#Namikaze-Tania-Chan : riiiiiss, makasie yaw . .critanya dah tak panjangin kok. .trus dah tak edit biar g ada lagi yang salah, tapi sorry aja yaw . .kalo ada yang masih salah . .I Hope you RnR again . .**

**#chikara kyoshiro : mkasie yaw dah mau nunggu. .nie dah tak update kok,., I Hope you RnR again . .**

**#Aujiro no Sekai : salam kenal juga . .mkasie pujiannya . .Hinatanya dah kluar kok di chapter ini . .mkasie juga dah mau nunggu . . I Hope you RnR again . .**

**#Ritsu-ken : mkasie yaw, nie dah tak lanjutin kok . . I Hope you RnR again . .**

**#Nafi-shinigami : ga usah bingung yaw, karna di chapter ini gender Orochimaru udah jelas kok . . mkasi reviewnya . . I Hope you RnR again . .**

**#Aoyama Haruna : mkasie pujiannya, nie dah tak update kok . . I Hope you RnR again . .**

**#Zephyr Amfoter : mkasie dah mau nunggu . .nie dah tak update . . I Hope you RnR again . .**

**#ochibi4me : mkasie . . nie Hinatanya dah muncul kok . .sama-sama . . I Hope you RnR again . .**

Ok, dah semua kan . .pkoknyaaaa banyak2 trimakasi deh . .

Thanks 4 read . .

Indi mohon saran dan kritik dari semua yaw . .

Review Please,.,


	3. Chapter 3

Heeeeeeyy Guys...

Hehehe ... indi kembali lagi, membawa Chapter 3...

Indi sebenernya masih sakit nie, tapi teteep aja maksain nulis.. habis lagi ada ide, sayang kalo ntar malah lupa...

O'ya Indi bales ripiunya krang aja yaw...

**Hanamasa Ryuugaku**** : Mkasie, nie dah tak update... :D**

**Aojiru Rin**** : Yaw, tepat skali... mkasie dah maw ripiu lgi... nie dah Indi kasi naru-hina, masih dikit sie... tapi chap dpan bkal nambah kok... :D**

**Namikaze-Tania-Chan : Ariiiiiiiiss, thx u dah maw ripiu lgi n ksi sran... sasuke'a kyak'a msih lma... :D**

**ZephyrAmfoter**** : Mkasie yaw dah maw ripiu lgi... hehehe, yaw nie Naruto'a dah nongol lagi kok... romance'a dah Indi kasi d chap nie, tpi sori dkit.. ntar chap dpan'a nambah kok... :D**

**ochibi4me**** : Mkasie dah mau ripiu, kalo mreka ktemu akan terjadi...kalo pnasran lngsung bca aja...mkasi dah maw ngingetin typo'a.. :D**

**Brigitta : Boleh bgt kok kalo maw koreksi, Indi sma skali nggak trsinggung kok. Mlah Indi ngucapin mkasie bgt karna dah mau kasi saran... nie dah Indi update... :D**

**Hikari no Kyori**** : Teeeeeeesssyaaaaaaa... Mkasie juga dah maw ripiu fict gaje q yaw... hehehe :D**

indi ngucapin mkasie bgt bwt readers n reviewers yg dah mau bca fict indi, thank u so much! Buat ochibi4me mkasie dah ngingetin typo'a...trus buat Aris n Briggita jga, mkasiii bgt alna dah mau ksih sran buat fict nie...

Langsung aja...

Disclaimer : OM MAsashi Kishimoto(OMMA ku tersayang-plak-)

Warning : AU*sorry Indi lupa bilang yg ini-dideathglare readers-*, Gaje, OOC, typo*yg ini juga*dll...

**If you don't like, don't read.**

**oOoOo**

**Ya udah deh, Selamat membaca... **

**oOoOo**

Spy Organization of Konoha

Chapter 3

Summary:

. . .saat Hinata menatap ke atas(prinsip mata-mata untuk selalu memperhatikan sekeliling), sesosok lelaki menatap dirinya dengan rambut pirang jabriknya yang menjuntai, dan kakinya menempel pada langit-langit kamar tepat di atas dirinya(langit-langit kamarnya lumayan tinggi, kayak model rumah barat . . .

Orang itu tak lain dan tak bukan adalah. . . Naruto

**OoO**

Naruto yang melihat Hinata, tentu tidak mengetahui kalau itu dia. Karena memang Hinata masih memakai wig dan lensa kontaknya serta pakaian pelayan untuk menyamar.

Naruto yang merasa dirinya diketahui musuh a.k.a Hinata yang menyamar, langsung menghentikan cakra di kakinya dan otomatis membuatnya jatuh/terjun ke bawah. ia terjun sambil memutar tubuhnya di udara. Yang awalnya kepala berada di bawah, menjadi posisi berdiri dengan kepala berada di atas dan kaki yang kemudian menapak di lantai tepat di belakang Hinata.

Secepat Naruto terjun, secepat itu pula ia membekap mulut Hinata menggunakan tangan kanannya, sedang tangan kirinya menggenggam erat kedua pergelangan tangan wanita itu.

Hinata yang awalnya diam karena kaget dengan gerakan Naruto yang tiba-tiba, reflek menggerakkan tubuhnya dan mencoba bersuara. Tapi... apa mau dikata, mulut Hinata yang dibekap Naruto tentu saja hanya bisa mengeluarkan suara teriakan yang tertahan. Ia terus mencoba... tapi tetap saja tak berhasil.

Akhirnya ia memutuskan menggerakkan kakinya yang bebas untuk menginjak kaki Naruto, sayang...naruto bisa menghindar. Sebenarnya ia tak bermaksud seperti itu, tapi ia harus bisa melepaskan diri agar bisa menjelaskan penyamarannya pada Naruto yang salah paham.

Masih ia mencoba bergerak-gerak, menginjak-injak kaki Naruto yang sibuk menghindar.

Untungnya hal itu membuat tangannya yang membekap mulut Hinata melonggar. Hinata memanfaatkan kesempatan itu dengan menggigit tangan Naruto. Dan ternyata berhasil! Membuat tangan Naruto terlepas disertai pekikan kesakitan...serta membebaskan mulut Hinata untuk bersuara.

"Naruto! Ini aku Hinata!" terdengar suara Hinata pelan, tapi cukup untuk membuat Naruto yang berada di dekatnya mendengar.

"Su-suara ini...Hinata?" tanya Naruto, kaget _plus _shock. Tapi ia tetap berjaga-jaga, takut kalau ternyata itu adalah musuh yang menyamar.

"Iya...ini aku Naruto" Hinata mengatakannya sambil melepas wig yang ia pakai, memperlihatkan rambut indigo panjangnya digulung, serta poni yang biasanya menutupi dahinya dijepit. Agar benar-benar tertutupi seluruhnya oleh wig coklat yang tadi ia biarkan tergerai menutupi rambut aslinya.

"Ke-kenapa kau bisa ada di sini?" Naruto masih bingung dengan adanya Hinata di kamar Orochimaru yang MENAKJUBKAN ini. Tentunya masih waspada.

"Aku sedang menjalani misi... A-aduh..." Hinata mulai merasakan sakit pada pergelangan tangannya, Lalu mengusap-usap tangannya yang sakit akibat genggaman kuat Naruto.

"Hinata kau tak apa-apa? Maaf tadi aku terlalu keras menggenggam tanganmu..." kali ini kewaspadaan Naruto hilang, digantikan dengan kekawatirannya pada Hinata. Sosok wanita yang sempat ia sakiti tadi. Ia mulai mendekati Hinata, mengurangi jarak di antara mereka untuk melihat lebih jelas tangan yang ia lukai itu. Dan kemudian menyentuh tangan Hinata, ikut mengusap-usapnya... berharap rasa sakitnya akan berkurang.

Bagaimana reaksi Hinata?

Tentu saja wajahnya memanas, membuat pipinya juga memerah dan kembali menundukkan wajah saking malunya. Buru-buru ia menarik tangan, takut kalau nanti malah pingsan di tempat.

"I-iya... ha-hanya s-sedikit sakit..." ujarnya gugup. Ia melihat sekilas wajah Naruto yang terlihat bersalah, buru-buru ia bicara lagi. "Tak apa kok, sakitnya pasti cepat hilang... O'iya, aku juga ingin minta maaf... karena tadi menggigit tanganmu Naruto-kun" Masih ia menunduk, kali ini takut melihat Naruto marah.

"Tak apa... lagipula aku yang salah... hehehe" Jawab Naruto disertai cengiran khasnya, membuat Hinata berani untuk kembali mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap Naruto. "Ngomong-ngomong aku tak melihat rekanmu... Hinata-chan menyusup ke sini sendirian ya?" Tanyanya lagi.

"Iya, aku sebenarnya akan menyusup bersama Neji-nii. Tapi karena ia cedera beberapa hari sebelum menjalani misi, jadi hanya aku sendiri yang menyusup. Sedangkan Neji-nii mengawasiku bersama Hanabi-chan" jelasnya. Dan hal itu membuat Naruto membulatkan mulutnya, menandakan dirinya mengerti. "Naruto sendiri?"

"Aku sih... bersama ayahku menyusup kemari, sedangkan ibu yang mengawasi kami" kali ini giliran Hinata yang membulatkan mulutnya, menandakan kalau dirinya juga mengerti. "Lalu, untuk apa kau menyusup kemari Hinata-chan? Apa Tsunade-baa-san menyuruhmu membantu misi kami?"

"Oh, bukan Naruto... aku di sini mendapat misi untuk mengambil barang Sasuke yang dicuri Orochimaru"

"Hah! Barang Sasuke? Memang Orochimaru mencuri apa?"

"Orochimaru mencuri... Ah, aku lupa daftar barangnya masih belum kulihat. Tunggu sebentar Naruto" Ucapnya, lalu buru-buru merogoh sakunya. Mengambil sepucuk surat, kemudian membuka dan membaca isinya. Kira-kira begini :

**Informasi Penting**

_Harus dijaga kerahasiaannya!_

**Target** : Orochimaru

**Kajahatan** : Mencuri barang milik Uchiha Sasuke

**Klien** : Uchiha Sasuke

**Barang yang dicuri, disertai foto** : 1 Baju olahraga yang basah karena keringat dan belum dicuci, 1 T-shirt kesayangan, 1 boxer, 2 Singlet yang baru habis dipakai, 1 handuk.

**Tambahan** : Harap bakar surat ini setelah dibaca, dan TIDAK BOLEH ada orang yang melihatnya kecuali mata-mata yang menjalani misi ini. Hal ini merupakan permintaan klien.

**Tertanda** : Tsunade, Ketua Organisasi mata-mata Konoha.

Setelah membaca dan melihat itu semua, Hinata shock. Bagaimana mungkin dia bisa menjelaskan ini pada Naruto. Sedangkan ini semua harus dirahasiakan, apalagi barang-barang ini...merupakan pakaian laki-laki. Dan beberapa merupakan barang PRIBADI Sasuke... boxer... singlet... handuk...

Sebagai seorang wanita terhormat, Hinata tak mungkin mau mengambilnya, tapi sebagai mata-mata... Hinata tentu harus menuntaskan tugasnya. Pikirannya mulai berkecamuk, antara mengambil atau tak mengambil barang itu. Membuatnya diam saja, dan hampir melupakan keberadaan Naruto yang ada di hadapannya.

"Hinata!...Hinata!..." Panggil Naruto, sambil melambaikan tangannya tepat di depan wajah Hinata.

"E-eh...ya Naruto?"

"Bagaimana? Apa kau sudah tau?"

"I-itu..." Hinata bingung antara ingin membertahunya atau tidak. Jika ia memberitahu Naruto, itu artinya ia membongkar rahasia kliennya...tapi mungkin saja Naruto akan membantunya. Ia berpikir lagi...

..30 detik..

..60 detik..

..90 detik..

Akhirnya Hinata memutuskan untuk memberitahu Naruto, membiarkannya melihat isi surat itu, dan meminta bantuannya mencari barang-barang Sasuke.

"Naruto...ini" katanya sambil memberikan selembar kertas yang tadi dibacanya pada Naruto.

Naruto mengambilnya dan kemudian langsung membaca...Hening...awalnya ekspresinya masih normal, kemudian mulai kaget,dan terakhir mendelikkan mata saking terkejutnya. Setelah selesai, masih hening...

Sebenarnya awalnya Naruto sempat menertawakan nasib Sasuke, tapi Hinata sempat memberitahunya soal Jirobou yang ia dengar tadi. Setelah mendengarnya Naruto hanya diam, ia tahu Jirobou karena ia juga mencari informasi tentang murid Orochimaru. Jirobou yang biasa saja, bisa langsung disukai Orochimaru. Bagaimana nanti kalau Orochimaru melihatnya, pikirnya panik. Nanti malah dia lagi, yang akan dijadikan pacar Orochimaru...hiiiiii...Naruto kemudian bergidik ngeri+jijik karena memikirkannya...

Wajahnya tampan sih, dengan mata sky blue, rambut kuning jabrik, cengiran khasnya, dan tak lupa 3 garis di pipinya-yang sepertinya bekas dicakar kucing- itu...tentu saja Orochimaru bisa saja sangatmenyukainya...

"Ehem, Hinata, sepertinya tempat ini BERBAHAYA untukmu" Ia kemudian memberi komentar. 'dan tentu SANGAT BERBAHAYA bagiku' batin Naruto.

"T-tidak kok, kan aku sudah sering melakukan misi seperti ini...N-naruto, boleh aku minta tolong padamu?" tanya Hinata, agak gugup akibat mengingat Orochimaru.

"Boleh saja, minta tolong apa?"

"Tolong bantu aku mencari barang-barang Sasuke...sebenarnya aku bisa...tapi...Naruto tadi sudah melihat daftarnya... pasti sudah tau kan barang apa saja itu..."

Naruto mencoba mengingat-ingat lagi...

'Sepertinya hanya pakaian saja... terus pakaian dalam... O-oh... singlet... boxer!' itulah yang ada dalam batin Naruto.

Saat sadar, ia kemudian menganggukkan kepalanya pada Hinata, tanda mengerti.

"Apakah kau bisa...membantuku Naruto?" Tanyanya lagi, meminta kepastian.

"Tentu saja! Mana mungkin aku membiarkan Hinata-chan mengambil **ITU** sendirian!" Jawab Naruto mantap.

"A-arigat..." Ucapan Hinata tiba-tiba terputus, saat terdengar ketukan pada pintu.

TOK...TOK...TOK...ketukan lagi.

"Permisi..." Terdengar sebuah suara dari balik pintu, sepertinya seorang lelaki.

Naruto dan Hinata buru-buru mencari tempat bersembunyi, Naruto sempat ingin menggantung diri(bukan gantung leher/bunuh diri lho!) di langit-langit dengan kakinya lagi seperti tadi. Tapi diurungkannya niat itu, sadar kalau Hinata tak mungkin bisa...karena ia menggunakan baju terusan yang bawahannya rok, dan bukan celana.

Akhirnya, mereka pun membuka salah satu pintu lemari pakaian Orochimaru, dan memasukinya. Sekalian mencari baju Sasuke.

**oOoOoOo**

Saat masuk, mereka dikejutkan dengan ruangan penuh sesak yang berisi berbagai macam pakaian mewah yang dijajarkan, dan digantung memanjang di dekat dinding. Ada juga berbagai macam sepatu, aksesoris, sampai perhiasan mewah yang di simpan dalam kotak terkunci yang ditumpuk-tumpuk di tengah ruangan tersebut. Selain itu, banyak kaos kaki yang dibiarkan berantakan dan bertebaran di lantai. Termasuk yang tak sengaja diinjak mereka.

Setelah sadar dari keterkejutan itu, mereka kemudian mulai mencari-cari pakaian Sasuke. Melihat, dan menggeser satu-persatu baju serta celana yang digantung. Sering mereka melihat baju heboh + norak dengan warna-warna yang mencolok, kadang-kadang ada pula baju yang tercetak gambar Orochimaru dengan berbagai gaya. Iiih...

Saat mereka sibuk mencari-cari baju Sasuke yang tak kunjung ditemukan, tiba-tiba terdengar suara percakapan dari balik pintu. Sepertinya mereka akan masuk ke dalam.

Naruto yang berada di dekat pintu, segera menyadarinya... Ia kemudian memberitahu Hinata yang berada tak jauh darinya. Lalu dengan cepat menarik tangannya, tapi... sial bagi mereka, karena ternyata Naruto terpeleset kaos kaki yang ia injak. Alhasil ia kehilangan keseimbangan sehingga jatuh ke belakang, tepat melewati deretan jubah/jaket panjang milik Orochimaru sukses menyembunyikan keberadaannya. Dan Hinata yang tangannya ditarik Naruto, tentu ikut terjatuh.

Gedubrak Prang Priang Guk*tiga kata terakhir nggak termasuk, hehehe-plak-*

**Hinata's POV**

Kurasakan tubuhku jatuh, otomatis kututup mataku siap menerima rasa sakitnya... Tapi... Mengapa tidak sakit? Seharusnya jika aku menimpa lantai tentu rasanya sakit, bahkan kurasakan lantainya naik turun... Aneh...

Kubiarkan kelopak mataku membuka perlahan, membiarkan lavenderku melihat kembali. Yang pertama kulihat hanyalah sebuah dasi... Dasi!... kuangkat kepalaku dan kuperhatikan lagi... kulihat leher seseorang, warna kulit tan itu... pipi yang bergaris... A-ah Na-Naruto...

**...**

TBC

**OOOO**

**Penjelasan (Penting!):**

Di sini Hinata itu dapet misi sedeng, makanya waktu chapter 2-nya tim Hinata nggak pake number-number-an kayak tim Naruto. Karena emang Naruto dapetnya misi sulit dan sangat rahasia. Sebenarnya misi Hinata juga rahasia, tapi tingkat kerahasiaannya beda...selain itu number-number-an tuw dipake pas misi sulit, supaya... seandainya mata-mata musuh nyadap pembicaraan mereka, musuhnya ga bkal tau nama asli mereka. Karena pas ngelakuin misi sulit, musuh biasanya juga punya mata-mata sendiri, buat ngejagain tempat rahasia. Buat ngejagain tempat rahasia mereka, yah kecuali untuk kasus Orochimaru kali ini.

Nggak lupa juga indi bilang pas Hinata n Naruto masuk ke kamar Orochimaru, mereka sempet mati'in kontak rahasia sama tim mereka, jaga-jaga aja kalo misalnya Orochimaru tiba-tiba dateng dan ngeliat mereka ngomong sendiri. Tapi kamera rahasia yang nempel di baju mereka tetep hidup, jadi tetep bisa dipantau.

Hinata juga sempat lupa ngeguna'in byakugannya pas mau masuk ke kamar Orochimaru, buat ngeliat situasi, coz dia terlalu takut n gugup. Trus ruangan/kamar Orochimaru itu juga dilengkapin ama sistem kedap suara. Supaya orang yang ada di luar nggak denger apa yang dia laku'in/omongin di dalem. Juga nggak ada kamera pengawas di sana, karena Orochimaru itu nggak suka diawasin ama bawahannya kalo dia lagi tidur. Makanya Naruto ama Hinata aman-aman aja waktu ngebongkar penyamarannya di dalem kamar Orochimaru.

Terakhir...Hinata di sini nggak Indi buat gagap, karena emang ada pelajaran kepribadian di organisasi mata-mata Konoha, supaya anggotanya nggak cepet gugup...yang otomatis nggak ngebuat Hinata gagap lagi. Jadi musuh juga nggak gampang curiga.

Sorry deh kalo penjelasannya panjang, hehehe*author nyengir gaje-kick-*...

Thanks 4 read . .

Indi mohon saran dan kritik dari semua yaw ... Karena semua itu sangat Indi butuhkan, sebagai suplemen penambah semangat*kayak obat aja*

RnR?


	4. Chapter 4

Ehem…

Pertama indi mau bilang gomen.

Indi bener-bener minta maaf karena lama update. Dan terima kasih untuk semua reviewer dan readers yang sudah berkenan membaca fict ini.

O'ya indi ucapin duluan aja..

Selamat Tahun Baru 2011 \(^o^)/

Tapi, sedih juga. coz nggak sempet update pas ultah Hinata TT_TT.

Sorry telat, Selamat Ultah yaw..

.

Langsung aja deh.

…**.**

Eits, indi ingetin dulu:

**Don't like? Don't read.**

**OOOOO**

Disclaimer: Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto-sensei. Spy Organization of Konoha milik indi.

Warning: AU, sedikit OOC _maybe, _alur agak cepat, romance yang agak kurang(indi terlalu kehanyut sama tulisannya, jadi lupa banyakin romance. Gomen), dll*author males nulis, hehehe-plak-*.

Selamat membaca...

**OOOOO**

Spy Organization of Konoha

Chapter 4

Summary:

Hinata POV

Kubiarkan kelopak mataku membuka perlahan, membiarkan lavenderku melihat kembali. Yang pertama kulihat hanyalah sebuah dasi... Dasi!... kuangkat kepalaku dan kuperhatikan lagi... kulihat leher seseorang, warna kulit tan itu... pipi yang bergaris... A-ah Na-Naruto-kun...

End Hinata's POV

OoOoO

Normal POV

"Na-Naruto?" Ucap Hinata cukup keras, kaget dengan apa yang baru saja terlihat dan terjadi. Ditambah dengan pipinya yang mulai memerah. Memang posisinya yang 'menimpa' Naruto itu membuatnya berada amat sangat dekat dengannya. Udah bisa ditebak 'kan gimana perasaan Hinata? Ya, bener... MALU.

Tapi belum sempat Naruto bersiap ataupun membalas perkataan Hinata, musuh yang hendak dihindarinya itu ternyata menyadari suara Hinata. Terbukti karena pintu yang memisahkan mereka mulai terbuka. Naruto tanpa basa-basi secara reflek langsung berdiri dengan memeluk Hinata, agar wanita yang menimpanya itu tak terjatuh. Dengan segera ia menarik tubuh Hinata ke balik patung-patung pajangan baju di sudut ruangan samping pintu.

Tentu saja dengan kondisi tempat yang sempit begitu mereka harus saling berdekatan. Dan itu berarti Naruto yang lebih tinggi dan besar memonopoli tempat. Apalagi karena terlalu terburu-buru, Hinata jadi menubruk Naruto. Tepat setelah Naruto bersandar pada dinding, Jadi... Hinata jatuh di dada bidang Naruto, dan tentu lelaki itu secara tak sengaja memeluk Hinata agar keseimbangan gadis itu kembali.

Jarak mereka yang memang sangat tipis, membuat Hinata dapat merasakan hembusan napas Naruto pada rambutnya. Hati Hinata sudah DAG DIG DUG DUAR.

"Kami-sama... Kumohon... Jangan sampai aku pingsan kali ini.." batin Hinata dalam hati.

Naruto, memang merasakan hal yang sama juga, entah kenapa. Tapi ia mencoba mengalihkan fokusnya untuk melihat keluar melalui sela-sela patung, serta menajamkan pendengarannya. Berusaha mengetahui siapa musuh yang baru saja memasuki tempat itu.

"... Kabuto, kau sudah sering kuberitahu 'kan. Jangan menyuruh pelayan memasuki kamarku! Lihat sekarang! Lantai kamar dan ruang pakaianku jadi kotor dengan jejak kaki ini!" Bentak seorang lelaki pada bawahannya itu. Otomatis gerakan orang yang membuka pintu itu terhenti. Dengan tangan yang masih tetap memegang gagang pintu, ia menoleh pada atasannya.

"Maaf tuan Orochimaru, tapi setahu saya... tadi saya menyuruh seorang pelayan wanita kemari" Ucap Kabuto ingin membela diri.

'O-Orochimaru!' Naruto membatin, kaget dengan ucapan Kabuto. Sedangkan Hinata juga terkejut mendengarnya. Walau masih malu ia tetap ingat dengan misinya, tubuhnya mulai menajuh dari Naruto dan kemudian berbalik. Lalu ikut mengintip melalui celah patung, berharap akan segera melihat secara langsung musuhnya itu. Mempersiapkan diri untuk kemungkinan terburuk.

"Lantas, apa hubungannya dengan ini?" Tanya lelaki yang kita ketahui sebagai Orochimaru, jengkel.

"Kenapa malah jejak sepatu _boots_ yang terlihat... Dan bukan jejak terputus sepatu ber-hak yang dipakai para pelayan.." Kabuto bicara pelan, terlihat ragu..

Namun sedetik kemudian ia langsung berkata lagi. "Jangan-jangan... ADA PENYUSUP" kali ini suaranya lebih keras, atau lebih tepatnya berteriak. Orochimaru yang juga menyadari hal itu dengan cepat bersiaga. Memperhatikan sekeliling.

Sementara Kabuto meminta ijin, lalu segera keluar untuk memberi tahu semua pekerja rumah itu bahwa ada penyusup yang berhasil masuk. Supaya semuanya memperketat penjagaan.

Orochimaru sekarang tinggal sendiri di sana. Ia kemudian langsung melangkahkan kakinya mengikuti jejak kaki tadi, yang berakhir pada ruang pakaian atau bisa dikatakan lemari besarnya itu. Saat memasukinya ia tak melihat lagi jejak yang jelas, akibat banyaknya kaus kaki yang tergeletak di lantai. Terkutuklah dirinya, akibat sering memebeli kaus kaki. Hingga akhirnya tak ada tempat lagi untuk menaruh kaus kaki beraneka bentuk tersebut.

Agak gelisah dirinya, tapi tetap tak melonggarkan kesiagaannya. Memeriksa tempat itu lebih jelas untuk mengetahui adanya penyusup di dalam. Naruto dan Hinata sudah bersiap, akan keluar saat Orochimaru mendekati tempat persembunyian mereka. Bermaksud untuk menerjang tubuh Orochimaru dan mengikatnya.

Tapi mereka mengurungkan niat itu. Karena Orochimaru masih berkutat di dekat tumpukan perhiasannya. Ia memindahkan satu persatu hingga bagian lantai yang awalnya tertutupi terlihat. Memang agak kotor tapi ternyata terdapat sebuah tombol kecil. Yang ditekannya kemudian.

**CKLEK **

Terdengar bunyi aneh tepat pada bagian dinding yang menghadap pintu. Tentunya bukan wilayah persembunyian agen mata-mata kita. Orochimaru mempercepat jalannya meninggalkan tempatnya berdiri tadi. Didorongnya bagian dinding dekat sudut.

Voila, terlihat ruang rahasia di sana. Beberapa langkah serta dorongan lagi dan Orochimaru menghilang tertutupi dinding yang kembali pada posisinya.

Naruto dan Hinata seperti yang bisa diduga merasa kaget dengan apa yang mereka lihat. Tapi dengan segera kembali pada kesadaran awal dan mengikuti 'kegiatan' Orochimaru tadi. Mereka tak berniat cepat-cepat menyusul Orochimaru. Takut dengan jebakan yang kapan saja bisa muncul. Beberapa menit pun mereka habiskan dengan mendiskusikan siasat.

Melakukan penyamaran lagi atau menyerang secara langsung. Naruto memilih menyerang, sebaliknya penyamaran dipilih Hinata. Meskipun begitu, akhirnya tetap saja mereka harus menyerang langsung. Kekalahan Orochimaru sangat diperlukan agar mereka bisa leluasa memeriksa tempat itu.

"Baiklah Hinata, kita akan mendorong dinding ini segera. Lalu melakukan serangan kejutan di awal–" Naruto kembali mengingatkan rencana mereka.

"Kemudian bersembunyi dan menyerangnya secara diam-diam" potong Hinata.

"Tepat... Kalau begitu langsung saja" Ucap Naruto sembari menaruh kedua tangannya pada dinding. Bersiap untuk mendorong. Hinata pun mengambil posisi di sebelahnya, mengikuti prilaku lelaki itu. Naruto memutar kepalanya ke samping, melihat Hinata sekaligus menanyakan kesiapannya. Hinata hanya membalas dengan anggukan. Dan itu sudah cukup bagi Naruto untuk berujar lagi.

"Dorong!"

Mereka pun mendorongnya bersamaan. Perlahan keadaan di hadapan mereka berubah. Dari yang awalnya hanya dinding, berubah menjadi celah ruangan dan akhirnya keseluruhan ruangan terlihat jelas.

Di sana terdapat rak-rak besi yang berjejer di tengah ruangan, bagian lebar rak-rak itu menghadap mereka. Sedang di bagian tengah ruangan terisi sebuah rak kaca tersendiri yang berbentuk persegi. Dan di dalamnya terdapat benda yang sejak tadi mereka cari. Yap, 'barang-barang' Sasuke.

'Mengerikan sekali, sampai-sampai pakaian Sasuke ditempatkan di rak. Seperti permata berharga saja...' batin Naruto dalam hati.

Mereka mulai memeriksa tempat itu, sampai-sampai memperhatikan hal-hal terkecil sekalipun. Hingga akhirnya tak terasa beberapa menit telah mereka habiskan.

Tapi aneh... Kenapa orang yang mereka incar, alias Orochimaru tak terlihat ya?

Hening sejenak, tak ada yang berbicara karena masing-masing masih sibuk dengan pikiran mereka. Mengira-ngira keberadaan Orochimaru.

Dan... Kembali lagi terlintas kejadian tadi di benak mereka, ketika Naruto sempat bersembunyi di 'atas'. Kalau memang Naruto sempat melakukan hal ini… Pasti mantan mata-mata seperti dia juga bisa. Reflek mereka berdua saling menatap, bertukar pandang untuk memastikan dugaan itu. Lalu memutuskan untuk memusatkan mata pada bagian 'atas', atau tepatnya langit-langit ruangan tersebut.

Yang memang benar terdapat keberadaan Orochimaru di sana. Baju yang dia kenakan terlihat 'luarbiasa heboh', lengkap dengan pedang yang tergantung di ikatan pinggangnya. Kulit putihnya tampak lebih putih diterpa sinar lampu yang menggantung di dekatnya. Rambut panjang mengerikannya tergerai, menjuntai ke bawah, menambah kesan menakutkan. Ia menyeringai, memperlihatkan giginya yang putih cemerlang. Seperti piring putih mengkilap yang terlihat saat iklan S**light. 'Bersih bersinar, S**light –ting'. Serasa melihat iklan walau memang versinya beda, pikir Naruto dalam hati.

Lain Naruto, lain juga Hinata. Gadis itu malah memikirkan kejadian 'Jirobou', sesaat khawatir jika benar kalau dia 'kelainan'. Ini 'kan pertama kalinya ia bertemu langsung dengan Orochimaru. Tentu perlu baginya untuk waspada dengan kemungkinan terburuk.

Seperti, diculiknya Naruto. Itu 'kan mungkin saja, Orochimaru–seperti yang sudah diketahui–lebih tertarik pada lelaki dibanding perempuan, bisa saja Naruto yang memang berpenampilan lumayan disukai oleh Orochimaru 'kan? Yah, itu memang susah untuk terbantahkan, bahkan Naruto sudah merasa seperti itu sejak chapter sebelumnya. Tetapi tentu, ia tak mau menunjukkan kekhawatirannya.

Keheninganpun menjadi latar atas semua pemikiran-pemikiran mereka. Karena memang tak ada suara ataupun tanggapan yang keluar. Orochimaru jadi jengkel. Jengkel karena ternyata musuhnya tak mempedulikan dirinya dan malah melihatnya dengan tatapan kosong layaknya zombie.

Kesal rasanya, Orochimaru sudah mempersiapkan penampilan bertarungnya sejak tadi dan sekarang mereka hanya diam? Apa kata dunia. Seorang Orochimaru hanya dianggap angin. 'Oh, tidak!' raung Orochimaru dalam hati.

Tak ada lagi emosi yang bisa ia tahan, tak peduli sekalipun Naruto tampan atau apapun. Ia hanya ingin memberi pelajaran pada mereka karena sudah datang dan menyusup ke kediaman miliknya tanpa ijin. Khususnya karena tak peduli dengan keberadaannya. Ia sangat membenci hal itu.

Lalu, dengan ekspresi serta perasaan yang tak terlukiskan ia 'turun'. Atau lebih tepatnya terjun ke bawah. Jatuh berlutut menghadap mereka tepat di atas rak kaca tempat barang Sasuke tersimpan.

Dengan cepat menekan tombol tersembunyi dan rak-rak itu masuk ke bawah lantai dan menghilang. Membuat Naruto dan Hinata kembali dari alam pikiran mereka, tersadar berkat Orochimaru yang mengeluarkan hawa membunuh. Ia juga mengambil pedang yang tersampir di pinggangnya.

Mereka bersiap, Hinata mengeluarkan jurus rahasianya –Byakugan–, sedangkan Naruto langsung membuat kagebunshinnya untuk memerangkap Orochimaru. Orochimaru dengan cepat melukai kagebunshin-kagebunshin itu, membuat mereka hilang dengan pukulan dan tebasan pedang beracun yang baru ia keluarkan. Meninggalkan kabut kecil di setiap sentuhan tajamnya, ataupun pukulannya.

Hinata berusaha menyerang ketika salah satu kagebunshin Naruto lenyap. Menampakkan sosok Orochimaru di hadapannya, yang tentu masih sibuk mengelak serangan kagebunshin lainnya. Dia mendekatkan jangkauan tangannya yang lurus ke depan, tepat di punggung Orochimaru.

Ia pikir Orochimaru terlalu sibuk hingga tak mengetahui keberadaan dirinya. Tapi perkiraannya salah, karena lelaki tersebut bisa merasakan cakra Hinata dan menghindar ke samping. Menangkap lengan Hinata dan mencengkramnya kuat menggunakan tangan kanannya yang bebas. Hinata mencoba menyerang kembali sekaligus melepaskan diri.

Berhasil.

Tapi konsekuensinya adalah Orochimaru membuatnya tak berdaya, ia melukai salah satu pergelangan tangan Hinata. Hanya menggores saja, tapi itu cukup untuk membuat racun menyebar dalam tubuhnya. Membuatnya lemas dan terjatuh seketika. Naruto tentu tak terima, dirinya mulai menyerang Orochimaru.

Menggunakan Rasengan, dan semua jurus yang ia miliki. Membuat Orochimaru terdesak. Lalu mencoba kabur keluar. Tapi sebelum itu terjadi, pintu ruangan telah ditutup oleh salah satu kagebunshin Naruto. Dan Naruto yang asli menggunakan Odama Rasengan sebagai penutup untuk mengalahkan Orochimaru. Setelahnya ia tak mempedulikan lagi Orochimaru yang sekarat. Naruto hanya ingin melihat Hinata.

Hinata saat itu menutup matanya. Pening, juga pusing mengakibatkan penglihatannya berkunang-kunang.

Naruto menghampiri dan mendekatinya, memegang lengan Hinata yang terluka, menatap tubuhnya yang bergetar, kulitnya pucat dan badannya mulai mendingin. Naruto memeluk tubuh Hinata, mencoba menghangatkannya. Biasanya akan terpampang rona merah di pipi Hinata, namun sekarang dirinya merasa mati rasa.

"Hi-Hinata, ka-kau tak a-apa?" tanya Naruto lirih dan gagap, hatinya tak tenang seolah takut kehilangan Hinata.

"Se-seperti yang ka-kau lihat Naruto. Keadaanku tak terla-lalu baik." jawab Hinata dengan suara bergetar pelan, tetap menutup mata, serta berusaha tersenyum

"Kalau begitu sekarang ayo kita pergi" Naruto berkata pahit tetapi lembut. Sedih, ketika melihat keadaan itu. Di saat seperti inipun Hinata masih sempat untuk tersenyum padanya.

"Ta-tapi, ba-bagaimana dengan mi-misi..."

"Tak apa, aku akan membuat kagebunshin yang akan bertugas membuka rak itu dan mengambil barang Sasuke."

"Ba-bagaimana de-dengan mi-misimu?"

"Tenanglah, ayahku pasti bisa menemukannya. Dia 'kan ayah yang hebat. Yang penting sekarang adalah kau Hinata."

"Na-Naruto…"

"Hinata, lebih baik sekarang kau tak usah bicara dulu. Atau kau mau kucium? Supaya diam." Naruto berkata cepat, entah ingin menggoda atau meringankan suasana. Tapi tepat saat itu suara bersin menimpali.

**Hatchim!**

"M-Maaf Naruto, a-aku tak mendengarmu.."

"A-ah t-tak apa." Jawab Naruto gugup, sekarang malah gilirannya yang malu. 'Rugi aku mengatakannya tadi' batinnya.

**TBC**

**Mohon maaf bila masih ada kekurangan, karena indi nggak sempet ngedit. Coz lgi buru-buru. **

**O'ya, nie balesan ripiunya ;p :**

**Namikaze-Tania-chan: yaw, g pa2. Yah nie udah slese, dah kukurangin kta2 dlm kurungny kok. Wokeh. Makasie ya… ;p **

**Zephyr Amfoter: Hehehe, sorry ;D. nie dah tak panjangin, Cuma kayaknya romance kurang. Gomen, coz Indi nulisnya setengah ngantuk. Jadi g sadar. Ini dah update, makasie yaw **

**Hoshi Hyuuga: Yaw, nie dah update. Makasie :D**

**OOooOO**

**Thanks 4 read . .**

**Indi mohon saran dan kritik dari semua yaw . .**

**Review Please,.,**


	5. Chapter 5

Huwaaaaaloooooo XDD...

I'am baaa~ck (^0^)

Hm... masih adakah yang mengingat fict ini?

Kalo inget, indi seneng bgt deh XD, habis ff ini emang udah lama bgt gak update TT_TT

Indi berterima kasih bgt buat readers dan reviewers yang suka dan nge-fave serta alert ff ini XDD...

Gomenasai buat semua readers dan reviewers yang sudah menunggu#bungkuk-bungkuk#...

Mohon maaf karena indi lama bgt updatenya... banyak faktor seperti tugas sekolah dan WB yang sempat melanda indi... jadi, yah begitulah... terdapat beberapa hambatan, tapi akhirnya setelah menyelesaikan oneshot pertama indi. Diriku ini kembali mendapat ide baru XDD, dan jadilah chap ini.

Memang agak sulit membuatnya, karena tokoh Minato and Kabuto yang indi tulis agak OOC yg melenceng... indi udah berusaha, tapi maaf ya kalo kurang memuaskan... coz indi ga terlalu dpt karakternya. Dan fict ini malah jadi panjang karena indi yang kehanyut buat ceritanya ^^, hehe-plakk-.

Karena kekurangan itulah, kritik dan saran sangat indi terima XDD.

O'iya... ngomong-ngomong, kalo para readers baca number kayak number 1 itu jgn 'number satu'... Yah, biar agak keren dikit#plakk# XD... baca aja 'number one', hehehe XDD #kick#...

Krik... Krik...

Ya udah deh, daripada indi makin gaje...

Mending langsung aja...

**...**

**Disclaimer:** OM MAsashi Kishimoto(OMMA ku tersayang ^^-plak-)

**Warning:** AU, Gaje, OOC, typo, dan warning-warning lainnya#plokk# XDD...

**If you don't like, don't read.**

**Selamat membaca ^^...**

**oOoOo**

Spy Organization of Konoha

Chapter 5

**.**

**.**

**.**

Dengan rasa malu yang masih menyelimuti diri, Naruto membuat seorang kabunshin. Ia menugaskannya untuk mengambil 'barang-barang' Sasuke. Setelah itu ia berusaha menggendong Hinata ke punggungnya. Perlahan agar tak menimbulkan rasa sakit pada tubuhnya. Sang gadis hanya berusaha bertahan, sedikit meringis namun tetap memaksa untuk sadar.

"Hi-Hinata kau tak apa?" pertanyaan yang diucapkan Naruto diikuti kekhawatiran yang sangat kentara.

"I-iya Naruto..." yang ditanya hanya menjawab pelan, sangat pelan bahkan. Tapi cukup untuk didengar Naruto.

Dengan segenap kekuatan yang masih tersisa, Naruto berusaha berjalan dari tempat itu. Ia keluar dari tempat pakaian Orochimaru dan masuk ke kamarnya. Menidurkan Hinata sementara di tempat tidur king size milik Orochimaru. Saat ia menidurkannya, Hinata memang telah tak sadarkan diri, napasnya agak tersenggal-senggal.

Sungguh bukan pemandangan yang menenangkan. Naruto semakin panik, hatinya seakan-akan mulai hancur saat ini. Walau mungkin kegalauan semakin menyergap, ingatannya kembali berputar pada kelompoknya. Dengan cepat ia menghidupkan kembali speaker tersembunyinya.

"Number 1, kau bisa mendengarku?" suara Naruto terdengar cepat dan keras.

"Number 3, aku mendengarmu dengan sangat jelas. Bisakah kau memelankan suaramu?" Minato hanya berkata tegas sembari memegangi telinganya yang kembali terasa sakit. Ia berkata pelan, agar tak didengar orang lain. Dirinya sedang berjalan menuju kamar Orochimaru.

"Sudahlah itu tak penting, sekarang aku hanya ingin meminta bantuan!" kali ini Naruto mulai kehilangan kendali. Matanya memandang nanar wajah Hinata yang berubah semakin pucat.

"Number 3 tak seharusnya kau berkata begitu pada Number 1, sekalipun kau sedang gelisah!" Kushina sedikit emosi dengan sikap anaknya itu.

"Oh, ayolah. Sekarang pasti ibu sudah melihat keadaan Hinata dari monitor 'kan?" Naruto semakin kalut mendapat nasihat Kushina.

"Ya, sangat jelas. Naruto jangan memanggilku dengan sebutan ibu! Sekarang kita sedang bertugas, ingat?" Kushina menjawab agak ketus, namun tetap terdengar nada khawatir dalam suaranya.

"Hei-hei kalian, sebenarnya ada apa ini?" Minato bertanya-tanya, hanya dia yang masih belum mengetahui keadaan saat ini.

"Ibu! Kenapa ibu bisa setenang itu? Padahal jelas-jelas keadaan Hinata sedang buruk, aku benar-benar butuh bantuan!" Naruto, mengacuhkan pertanyaan ayahnya. Memilih untuk memprotes sikap sang ibu.

"Ibu bisa tenang karena saat ini ayahmu sedang berada di dekatmu," Kushina menjawab datar, mencoba berkonsentrasi memecahkan kode data tersembunyi milik Orochimaru. Karena memang sekarang ia sedang meng-hack data-data pentingnya.

"Hei, bisakah kalian menjelaskan masalahnya padaku?" Minato kembali bertanya, sedikit kesal karena tak diacuhkan oleh istri dan anaknya sendiri.

"Maksud ibu?" Naruto pun tak mengacuhkan Minato lagi, masih mencoba meminta penjelasan dari ibunya.

"Dia ada di depan pintu kamar Orochimaru," Kushina sekarang bisa bernapas lega, karena sudah bisa memecahkan kodenya. Sekaligus karena Minato telah sampai lebih cepat.

"E-eh? Benarkah itu ayah?" Naruto yang sejak tadi mondar-mandir seketika terdiam, merasa menemukan jalan keluar baru dari ketegangannya saat ini.

"Ya, ayah memang ada di depan pintu. Ngomong-ngomong, tidak seharusnya kita tak memakai nama samaran! Ingatlah untuk selalu memanggil dengan sebutan Number!" Minato sudah mulai kesal sekarang, mendengar status keluarga yang telah dibeberkan(sebutan ayah dan ibu), dan karena mereka tidak mempedulikan dirinya.

"Iya... Kami mengerti..." Naruto dan Kushina menjawab hampir bersamaan.

"Sudahlah. Naruto, apa ada tanda-tanda kehadiran Orochimaru di sana?" Minato kembali berkata, memilih menanyakan kondisi tempat itu lebih dulu. Sebelum mulai masuk dan menggeledah ruangan tersebut.

"Tenanglah ayah, dia sudah kukalahkan. Tubuhnya masih ada di 'lemari' besarnya." Naruto berujar cepat.

"Bagus, kalau begitu ayah akan masuk sekarang," Minato sama sekali tak heran dengan ucapan anaknya, ia memang percaya Naruto sangat kuat dibandingkan Orochimaru.

Tangannya bergerak pelan menurunkan gagang pintu, mendorongnya, dan menampakkan kamar Orochimaru setelah daun pintunya terbuka, lalu menutupnya setelah ia masuk ke dalam. Matanya bertemu pandang dengan Naruto, ia terlihat pucat. Lalu mulai bergerak memandangi Hinata yang sekarang terkulai di atas tempat tidur.

"Number 3, seharusnya kau memberitahuku lebih cepat," Minato berjalan mendekati Hinata, memeriksa kondisi tubuhnya yang semakin lemah.

"Tadi 'kan aku sudah bilang!" Naruto tak terima, lebih karena merasa harus meluapkan emosinya saat ini.

"Kau hanya bilang butuh bantuan, sama sekali tak memberitahu tentang keadaan Hinata." Sahutnya.

"Baiklah-baiklah, itu memang salahku. Tapi itu juga karena aku sedang bingung ay–"

"–Number 1" ralat Minato cepat.

"Iya-iya number 1... Lalu sekarang kita harus bagaimana? Saat ini sangat tidak memungkinkan membawa Hinata keluar..." ujar Naruto pelan, kegelisahannya telah memuncak.

"Tenang saja," Minato menjawab cepat sambil membentuk segel jurus dengan tangannya. Setelah selesai, muncul sangat banyak kagebunshin dirinya. Lengkap dengan penyamarannya yang sempurna.

Naruto agak kaget, namun ia bisa mengatasi kekagetannya dengan baik. Sebab ia juga ikut membentuk segel jurus yang sama. Tentu saja setelah memperbaiki penyamarannya. Ketika semua sudah siap–sekitar beratus-ratus jumlah Minato dan Naruto, serta Naruto asli yang menjaga Hinata– mereka mulai bergerak.

"Tenang Hinata, aku akan menjagamu..." bisik Naruto pelan di telinga Hinata.

Mereka berdua memang sudah sepakat, bahwa Minato akan melawan musuh mereka bersama kagebunshin miliknya dan milik Naruto. Sedangkan Naruto, ia sendiri akan menemani dan melindungi Hinata dalam kamar Orochimaru. Walau sebenarnya ia sendiri ingin cepat-cepat mengeluarkan Hinata dari sini, tapi keadaan gadis itu sama sekali tidak memungkinkan.

Meskipun begitu, Naruto sendiri juga sedikitnya merasakan desiran aneh... Entah karena masih gelisah, atau karena harus berduaan LAGI dengan Hinata.

Apa artinya donk?

...

Cinta?...

Mungkin...

Sebab... pancaran mata Naruto terasa berbeda saat menatap wajah Hinata kali ini...

**...**

**OooOooO**

**...**

**.**

"It's show time!" inilah penggalan kalimat yang diucapkan Kushina, sebelum akhirnya Minato memulai pertarungannya.

Sekarang tempat itu bahkan semakin ramai dengan pertempuran antara kagebunshin Minato dan Naruto–yang memang sangat banyak–dengan bawahan Orochimaru.

Murid-murid Orochimaru–Tayuya, Sakon, Kidomaru, dan Jirobou–dengan senang hati kabur, tanpa membantu melindungi gurunya. Sebab sejak awal mereka memang berencana pergi dari tempat itu. Bagaikan pasukan terlatih, mereka telah menyamar menjadi maid serta pengawal. Pergi dari kediaman gurunya tanpa meninggalkan jejak dan bukti keberadaan mereka.

Di lain pihak... Kabuto yang memang berusaha memimpin penggempuran melawan seorang mata-mata legendaris–Minato–yang sampai saat ini hanya tergores tanpa luka yang berarti. Padahal jelas-jelas lelaki itu, tentunya bersama dengan kagebunshin yang lain telah melumpuhkan lebih dari setengah pasukan Orochimaru. Dan Kabuto–yang tentu saja matanya masih normal– hanya melihat sedikit bulir-bulir keringat yang menuruni pelipis Minato. Lelaki yang saat ini sedang berada tepat di hadapannya.

"Ternyata aku harus bertemu dan melawanmu, eh, Minato? Sepertinya menyenangkan..." Kabuto terkekeh nista. Berniat menutupi kekesalannya karena Orochimaru tak kunjung muncul. Dan karena bawahannya mulai ketakutan hingga melarikan diri. Hanya menyisakan beberapa orang yang juga sibuk melawan kagebunshin musuhnya.

"Tapi kau tak terlihat seperti itu," Minato menyahut pelan, tersenyum misterius. Namun Kabuto hanya mendengarnya sebagai penghinaan.

Tanpa basa-basi atau interupsi, laki-laki berkacamata tersebut segera melangkah cepat. Pisau kecil yang tajam serta berlumur racun ganas telah siap ia genggam di kedua tangannya. Tentu saja dia memposisikan tangannya dibelakang tubuh, berniat menyerang Minato secara tiba-tiba.

Tapi sayang... Minato sudah mengantisipasi hal itu. Dengan cekatan tangannya melempar kunai yang memang sudah ia bawa sejak tadi. Kabuto cepat-cepat menangkisnya, hingga perhatiannya-pun teralihkan.

Minato mengambil kesempatan untuk menyerang. Kedua kagebunshin yang sejak tadi bersembunyi dengan cepat menyerang Kabuto dari depan. Kedua tangan kepala pelayan Orochimaru itu mengayun cepat, menusuk musuh-musuhnya. Kagebunshin-kagebunshin itu menghilang tepat setelah terkena tusukan, meninggalkan kabut putih dan bunyi 'pof'.

Seketika itu pula Minato segera mengambil posisi di belakang kabuto, bersiap melukainya dengan kunainya yang tersisa.

Kabuto dapat merasakan hal itu, lantas berbalik dan menangkis serangan Minato. Mereka mundur karena dorongan serangan dari lawannya. Lagi, tusukan dan tebasan mereka lancarkan satu sama lain. Meninggalkan sedikit luka hanya pada tubuh Kabuto. Minato tetap bertahan menggunakan taijutsunya untuk melawan pria berambut panjang itu. Berniat mengukur seberapa kuat kemampuan yang dimiliki musuhnya.

Beberapa menit sudah terlewati dengan cepat, pertempuran juga masih berlanjut. Hingga akhirnya menyisakan Kabuto yang mulai kelelahan melawan Minato. Hal itu tentu tak terlewatkan dari mata tajam sang mata-mata. Minato sudah berniat mengakhirinya menggunakan rasengan.

Mewakili keinginannya, tangannya telah kembali bergerak membentuk segel. Dan kemudian memunculkan sesuatu berbentuk bola kecil ditangan kanan, memancarkan sinar kebiruan.

Kabuto tahu kalau rasengan berarti masalah. Sebab ia pernah mendengar akibat yang ditimbulkan jurus itu, yang berarti sama dengan sekarat. Lagipula dia juga tak berniat bertahan terlalu lama melindungi kediaman Orochimaru, kalau ternyata dirinyalah yang nantinya akan dirugikan.

Akhirnya...

Keadaan memaksanya untuk melakukan negosiasi dengan Minato.

"Ne, sepertinya situasinya tak bagus, ya?" Kabuto memasang senyuman liciknya. Berdiam diri menunggu reaksi Minato.

"Hn, seperti yang kau lihat. Tubuhmu sudah tak memungkinkan lagi melawanku," Minato berkata ringan, balas menunjukkan senyumnya.

"Yah, kau benar... Bukankah ini baik untuk kita melakukan sedikit... barter?" mata Kabuto berkilat-kilat.

"Apa ini yang biasa dikatakan orang yang telah terpojok?" senyum di wajah kepala keluarga Namikaze itu telah lenyap. Digantikan dengan sikap menantang.

"Oh, tentu saja tidak... Aku mengetahui semua hal tentang Orochimaru dan tempat ini. Jadi, semua informasi yang kau butuhkan bisa dengan mudah kuberikan." Lelaki bekuncir itu masih mempertahankan senyumannya.

"Hm... kau kira aku akan menerima tawaranmu hanya karena itu?"

"Hei, aku hanya memberikanmu kemudahan. Kau juga pasti tahu 'kan, tempat ini SANGAT luas. Jadi informasiku akan sangat membantu mempercepat pekerjaanmu," ucap Kabuto panjang lebar.

Minato menimbang-nimbang. Apa yang dikatakan Kabuto ada benarnya juga.

"Lalu, apa yang kau minta?" Minato memilih bertanya lebih lanjut.

"Tidak banyak... hanya perlindungan untukku secara hukum. Dan juga pembersihan nama baik." ucapnya sembari mengangkat bahu. Mengingat memang ia lebih dikenal sebagai tangan kanan Orochimaru yang penuh skandal, hal itu tentu dapat dimaklumi.

"Apa aku bisa mempercayai orang sepertimu, hm?" rasa curiga masih timbul dibenaknya.

"Aku tak meminta kepercayaanmu. Ini hanya negosiasi, kita memberi dan sama-sama menerima. Asal kau tahu saja, aku juga tak sebodoh itu berkeinginan merasakan rasenganmu."

"Ah, kau tahu rupanya... pantas,"

"Sudahlah, langsung saja. Informasi apa yang kau minta?"

"Nanti dulu, aku sekarang lebih membutuhkan obat penawar racun milik tuanmu itu, apa kau memilikinya?"

"Itu... tentu saja ada," ingin sekali Kabuto berbohong kalau tahu Minato yang sedang terluka, tapi tentu... posisinya saat ini tak menguntungkan.

"Baiklah, sebaiknya kita bergegas,"

Dan begitulah... merekapun bergerak cepat menuju kamar Orochimaru.

**...**

**.ooOoOoo.**

Ketika melindungi Hinata, Naruto tidak terlalu menemukan kesulitan yang berarti, walau beberapa maid dan pengawal sempat masuk dan menyerangnya.

Saat itu... Ia yang memang memiliki sisa-sisa cakra yang cukup, lantas membentuk segel jurus yang menghadirkan kagebunshin baru. Lalu bertarung dengan cepat dan mengalahkan musuh-musuhnya. Hingga akhirnya tak ada yang berniat lagi melawannya.

Setelah itulah Naruto terus merecoki ibunya tentang hal medis, saat menunggu kedatangan sang ayah. Ia mulai bingung dan kalut saat melihat keadaan Hinata yang justru memburuk. Kushina pun tertular kepanikan Naruto, sehingga menyulitkannya mengingat resep-obat-tradisional yang dulu ia pelajari.

Dengan ketenangan yang tersisa, wanita itu menyuruh Naruto mengambil handuk kecil dalam 'lemari' besar Orochimaru. Dan juga membasahinya dengan air hangat. Karena memang tubuh Hinata sudah semakin dingin.

Ucapan Kushina disambut dengan pergerakan Naruto yang cepat, kembali masuk ke dalam ruang pakaian itu dan buru-buru mengambil salah satu handuk kecil berwarna biru. Dilanjutkan menuju kamar mandi. Naruto sama sekali tak memperhatikan keadaan sekitar, bahkan keadaan kamar mandi Orochimaru yang blink-blink sekalipun.

Ia malah fokus membasahi handuk itu dengan campuran air dingin dan panas di kran bathtub Orochimaru. Sayang, beribu sayang... sama sekali tak ada ember kecil atau centong di sana. Terkutuklah Orochimaru yang terlalu modern-?-. Jadilah Naruto harus bolak-balik keluar masuk kamar mandi ketika berniat membasahi handuknya.

Setelah memerasnya, Naruto kembali melangkah mendekati Hinata. Memposisikan dirinya duduk di atas tempat tidur–di samping Hinata. Menyibak poni Hinata perlahan, lalu meletakan dengan pelan handuk kecil yang ia lipat sedemikian rupa di atas kening gadis itu. Tangannya yang memang masih hangat, ia gunakan untuk menggenggam jemari Hinata yang dingin. Berharap dapat mengalirkan kehangatan yang menenangkan.

Dia tetap berdiam diri seperti itu, duduk begitu dekat dengan Hinata. Ia sedikitnya lumayan gugup... Matanya bergerak-gerak tak tentu arah. Kadang menatap ke atas, kanan, kiri, bawah.

Hingga akhirnya ia menangkap sosok Hinata. Matanya justru fokus meneliti gadis itu, rambut indigonya yang panjang, iris lavendernya yang sekarang tertutup, bulu matanya yang lentik, hidung mancungnya, bibirnya yang hampir semerah tomat, sampai pipinya yang tentu ia ingat sering merona. Tapi sayang, karena racun dari Orochimaru... wajah Hinata jadi terlihat pucat.

Padahal Naruto ingin sekali melihat rona merah itu lagi... Entah karena dorongan apa, Naruto menjulurkan tangan kanannya. Menggunakan punggung tangannya untuk membelai pipi Hinata, memberikan rasa hangat yang ada di dalam dirinya.

...

Eh?

Naruto belai-belai Hinata?...

Oh, tenang... Cuma belai pipi-?-

Atas dasar apa atau apapun itu, Kushina terlihat tersipu malu. Karena memang ia melihat adegan tersebut dengan jelas–melalui kamera tersembunyi kecil yang melekat pada pakaian Naruto.

'Enaknya romansa anak muda' batinnya dalam hati.

Naruto yang sepertinya masih terhanyut dalam pesona Hinata, sedikit terganggu karena merasakan suhu tubuh Hinata yang semakin mendingin.

Dia kemudian memilih berinisiatif.

Ia melepas sepatu botnya, serta melepas jas pelayan yang digunakannya.

Sebelum melanjutkan rencana, Naruto menghela napas pelan. Wajahnya agak memerah-?-.

Hm... ada tanda-tanda mencurigakan nih...

...Dan benar saja.

Karena kemudian, Naruto naik ke atas tempat tidur, menggeser tubuhnya pelan-pelan ke samping. Memposisikan dirinya tepat di samping Hinata, lalu merebahkan dirinya. Diam sejenak... helaan napas panjang yang kali ini keluar darinya.

Sebelum akhirnya... dengan lembut ia memeluk Hinata dari samping.

'Naruto! Apa yang kau lakukan?" Kushina tanpa perlu berpikir dua kali, langsung berteriak histeris. Masa' dia mau membiarkan anaknya berlaku aneh-aneh.

**Ngiiiiiiiingg **

Naruto merasakan telinganya berdengung-dengung, kaget bukan main saat suara ibunya terdengar sangat jelas di telinga. Reflek pelukannya lepas, sebab tangannya beralih menyentuh kedua telinganya yang sakit. Ingin rasanya ia merintih kesakitan, tapi diurungkannya niat itu. Sebab ia sadar Hinata ada di sebelahnya, sedang sakit dan membutuhkan ketenangan.

"Ibu! Apa yang ibu lakukan?" Naruto berbisik cepat. Cukup marah karena diteriaki secara tiba-tiba.

"Apa yang ibu lakukan?" Kushina mengulang perkataan anaknya. "Ibu sedang berusaha menyadarkanmu! Bagaimana mungkin kau berani mencari kesempatan memeluk seorang gadis yang sakit?"

Wajah lelaki berambut kuning itu memerah. "Ibu... tenanglah. Aku hanya ingin menghangatkan Hinata, suhu tubuhnya makin mendingin. Aku cemas kalau nanti Hinata–" belum selesai bicara, ucapannya sudah terpotong.

"Menghangatkan Hinata? Tapi 'kan tidak harus seperti itu, Naruto! Bagaimana kalau Hinata sadar saat dirinya dipeluk olehmu di atas tempat tidur? Justru hal itu akan menimbulkan kesalahpahaman..." Kushina berkata cepat, panik dengan sikap anaknya yang mulai berbeda.

"Tapi ibu... aku khawatir dengan keadaan Hinata. Aku takut dia terus merasa kesakitan, aku takut dia harus terus merasa kedinginan, aku takut... aku takut kalau nantinya dia tak akan sadar..." Naruto berbicara lirih, kelopak matanya turun hingga menutup iris sky blue. Kesedihan tergambar di wajahnya.

"Tenanglah Naruto, Hinata pasti akan tertolong," dukungan tulus meluncur dari mulut istri Minato tersebut.

"Bagaimana ibu bisa mengerti apa yang kurasakan?"

"Ibu mengerti, Naruto... Jujur, ibu baru pertama kali mendengar kau seperti itu, khawatir dan bahkan sangat sedih. Mungkin ini hanya_ feeling_ seorang wanita. Tapi di mata ibu... Kau terlihat seperti orang yang... yah, jatuh cinta?"

**DEG**

Sepertinya ucapan Kushina mengena di hati. Naruto bahkan tak perlu repot-repot menutupi reaksinya, karena wajah malu-malunya nampak jelas di kamera. Bahkan rona merahnya saat ini dapat mengalahkan milik Hinata.

...

Sunyi sejenak.

Naruto menghembuskan napasnya perlahan. Masih malu dan gugup, tapi tetap saja ia memutuskan untuk jujur. Tak ada salahnya 'kan mengungkapkan isi hatinya pada wanita yang telah melahirkannya?

"U-uh... Hn... Ya..." Naruto jadi gagap deh.

"Ya apa?" tanyanya menggoda.

"Ya... aku men-mencintainya..." Akhirnya, keluar juga bisikan hatinya.

"Sudah ibu duga..." Kushina menunjukkan senyum kemenangan. "Ibu mengerti... Ibu dulu 'kan juga pernah muda. Jadi tentu ibu membiarkanmu melindungi kekasih hatimu,"

"Di-dia belum menjadi kekasihku, ibu!" Naruto memprotes, berusaha mengurangi kegugupannya.

"Ya~, tapi kalau ibu lihat, Hinata justru menunjukkan tanda suka padamu lho, Naruto..."

"A-ah sudahlah ibu! Tak usah membahas itu dulu! Apa ibu tak setuju membiarkanku membantu Hinata, hm?" buru-buru lelaki itu berujar pelan, masih meminta persetujuan ibunya.

"Yah, ibu sih setuju... Karena memang kau pasti nantinya akan memeluk kekasihmu," Kushina terkekeh geli, Naruto jadi makin merona-?- dibuatnya. "Itu tak jadi masalah. Asal kau ingat saja membalut tubuh Hinata menggunakan banyak selimut dulu," Kushina mengingatkan.

"Yosh! Siap, laksanakan!"

Dengan lembut namun cekatan, Naruto sudah mulai menutupi tubuh Hinata dengan selimut dari kaki hingga pundaknya. Membiarkan gadis itu dalam posisi nyaman dengan perlindungan selimut tebal. Sebelum memeluk gadis itu, Naruto membingkai wajah Hinata menggunakan tangannya yang hangat. Mencoba meredakan rasa dingin di wajah sang gadis. Posisi mereka yang dekat, memberi kesempatan bagi Naruto untuk memperhatikan Hinata. Waktu serasa berhenti sejenak.

Setelahnya, ia pun memeluk Hinata dari samping. Tentunya dengan lembut dan penuh kehangatan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**...**

Hwaaa~h!

Akhirnya, chapter ini selesai juga! XD

Maaf ya, kalo misalnya masih ada typo atau kekurangan lainnya... coz indi lagi brusaha buat mendalami karakter, eh malah gitu jadinya ToT... gomen kalo kurang memuaskan.

...

Pertama-tama soal si Minato dulu...

Indi rasa banyak yang masih kurang dari karakter Minato yang indi tulis. Ga ngerti... padahal indi berusaha buat bikin tokoh Minato gak terlalu OOC, ampe akhirnya indi kena WB. Eh, masih tetep susah. Bingung nentuin dialog and deskripnya pas dia lagi bertarung... Karena emang di manga Naruto, si Minato dapet muncul dikit, indi jadi bingung mau ngembangin karakter Minato kayak gimana...

Dan jadilah tertulis seperti itu... indi harap para reader tidak terlalu kecewa, karena author sendiri masih dalam tahap pembelajaran ^^

Terus... soal romance... udah indi usaha-in, jadi segini. Agak susah soalnya mengimbangi sama adegan pertarungannya. Biar ntar gak berkesan ngebosenin. Makanya indi munculkan perlahan-lahan, hehe XD.

Yah mungkin itu aja.

Sekarang waktunya membalas ripiu XDD

**Uzuchihamel:** Waw ^^, seneng deh ada yg suka ama fic indi XD... ya, ini udah dilanjutin XD

**ZephyrAmfoter:** Hehe, kita sama donk ^^... iya, indi udah usaha-in romance di chap ini nambah. Semoga Zephyr suka yaw XDD... Makasi juga udah mau ngingetin, ini udah update ;p

**Uzumaki Chiaki:** Hehehe ;), iya masih tbc... khukhukhu-tertawa nista*plakk*-, indi emang ga niat namatin pas si oro keok ;P... chap ini sedang dalam masa berbahagia-halah-, karena si naru akhirnya mau jujur ama perasaannya XD. Ini udah di update ^^, semoga suka ;)

**Aojiru no Sekai:** Hehehe XDD, adu~h makasi bgt buat kak Ao XD... tak apo , chap duanya emang berisi detail Orochimaru yang agak lebay-halah- ;p... khukhukhu, kalo di chap tiga si oro emang makin heboh ^^, hm... kalo soal itu(fetish) sih indi dapet karena beberapa refrensi dan khayalan indi ;P, untuk sebutannya–fetish, jujur indi baru tau-plook-. Makasih buat pendapatnya XDD. Hehehe, ^^ indi berusaha di chap empat buat bikin sikap oro jadi beda XD... biar cocok ama adegan pertarungan yang dia laku-in. Jadi deh fetishnya ilang ^^. Indi setuju bgt soal Hinata XD, pasti dia bakal milih dicium naru... kekeke#tertawa ala Hiruma ;D#. Ya~, ini udah di update ^^

**...:** Ya, ga apa dunk XD. Waw makasi udah mau ketawa buat humor indi XDD-lho?-, coz indi ngira humornya garing... ternyata tidak terlalu rupanya XDD, bahagianya diriku ;D. Ya, tapi tenang aja, si naru udah berusaha abis-abisan kok ^^. Ya, ini udah ku update XDD... Udah tau 'kan? ;p

**MIIYuki Hinata:** hehehe XD, emang kasian bgt si naru. Hinata dpt aja bersin, khukhukhu#tertawa nista-plakk-# XDD. Yaw, ini udah indi update XDD

**Kakeru Shinichirou:** ini udah indi lanjutin kok XD, tenang... udah update XDD.

Terima kasih banyak yang sebanyak-banyaknya dah XD, buat yang udah ripiu, yang udah nge-fave and kasih alert juga, trus readers juga XDD... Makasiii bgt ^^

Indi mohon saran dan kritik dari semua yaw ... Karena semua itu sangat Indi butuhkan, sebagai suplemen penambah semangat*kayak obat aja*

RnR? Or CnC?


End file.
